trying not to need you
by hopeisabitch
Summary: What if elena was turned human again? But she had damon,caroline,and stefan compelled by klaus to make her forget because of the trouble shes in. Will damon remember in enough time to save her or will it all be for nothing?


Elena gilbert to a normal person she would look like an ordinary girl but if you looked within you would see a shattered girl. A girl fighting depression, after Klaus had killed silas he jammed the cure down her throat making her human. Which meant one thing, all her emotions were back she could feel again, she felt the guilt from all the people she had killed the peoples throat that she ripped apart just to prove a point to the Salvatore's. She felt lost. Elena lost everyone she lost her little brother, the only remaining family that Elena had left. There was nothing left for her in mystic falls.

Elena was causing trouble between Damon and Stefan and that was never her intention, she loved Damon because he challenged her and was unpredictable but she loved Stefan because he was safe and pure, but he was no longer hers him and Caroline had gotten together and ever since them there relationship had grown. But Elena no longer needed to feel safe she had to find herself again so she made a deal with Klaus

Elena stood at the Salvatore mansion door she would normally walk in but she straightened out her jacket. She took a deep breath it was time, Elena reached for the door handle but before she could turn it the door opened. He was standing there with his ocean blue eyes staring at her, these were no normal eyes these eyes were the kind that would make you melt.

"Well hello Elena" he smirked.

Elena bit her lip it took all her effort just to not jump on him standing right there, she walked past him when she herd the door shut she stood still she could smell his bourbon he was standing by her side. Elena shook her head she had to get back to why she was here. Stefan and Caroline were laying in each other's arms, they found love for each other where they didn't realised it.

"good you're here I need to talk to use all except talk to the Salvatore's on their own" she slipped off her jean jacket revealing the black dress. Elena looked towards the fire place all the memories came flying to her when she flew into his arms and kissed him she had never felt so much passion till that night.

"I am leaving for mystic falls tonight and I won't be returning" she threw her hands up to silence them she knew them all very well. "I will not live in this town where I have caused so much pain, this town has to be nothing but a memory for me I can't afford to stay here my little brother is dead and I have to deal with it again now that I'm human" she threw her hand down to her side watching as Caroline and Stefan stand up.

"Elena you can't just leave it affects us all well deal with it together" Caroline near enough shouted.

"that's the thing none of use will remember who I am you won't remember any of my problems to do with the gilberts" she sighed. Elena knew this was the wrong choice but it had to be done. "It's where he comes into things. KLAUS you can come in now" Moments later Klaus walked in the door

"Caroline, Salvatore's" he had his usually psychotic smirk on his face.

"Klaus has agreed to let me leave if I send him blood only if he compels you to forget me to forget it all but you can say what you want but I really need to talk to Damon alone" she turned to Damon and nodded her head towards the stairs.

Damon said nothing but followed her up the stairs he was still in shock. Elena approached his room the memories she had with him made her smile. She was always at her happiest when she was with Damon, the bedroom door closed and Elena spun on her heels

"Damon look…." She gasped

Damon had ran at her and had her pinned on the floor laying on top of her kissing her roughly but gentle. Elena had waited all day for him to kiss her. Damon was going to be the hardest part of saying goodbye to them all. Elena tugged at his shirt she wanted him now and she could feel how bad he wanted her, his erection was poking at her though his jeans. Elena reached for his shirt and pulled at him watching as the buttons popped one by one. She threw his shirt on the other side of the room. Damon ran his hands down her body touching every part of her it was sending electric through her body she needed it so bad.

"Give it to me Damon now" she gasped for air whispering the words into his ear. Within seconds her trouser and lace underwear were ripped off with one pull. Elena tackled his belt but was taking too long so Damon pulled off his trousers himself, Damon picked Elena up and threw her on the bed she let out a little scream before he jumped on her and kissed her body, Elena opened her legs giving him more space and before she could think about it his forehead was on hers and he was moving inside her slowly. There breathing was matching and they were as one. Elena moaned not too loud hoping no one down stairs would interrupt them she didn't want it to end. They weren't having sex they were making love.

Elena pulled the cover over them both as she layed her head on his chest "you know we need to talk I had this entire speech planned for you and you go ruin it by seducing me" she laughed a little. Damon's arm wrapped around her tighter

"Don't leave Elena I just got you as my own I don't think I can afford to lose you" he cupped her face he was inches away from her lips to kiss her when she tore away and grabbed a pair of his boxers on.

"look I have to do this Damon" she sat beside him looking into his eyes "I have to face the pain alone I did a lot of damage when I was a vampire" she stroked his face "but the one thing I don't regret is telling you I love you because I love you with my whole heart" She took hold of his hand and placed it over her chest "can you feel how fast its going that's just when you touch me I love you that it hurts that I have to do this but there's no turning back now there's no loop holes with Klaus and you know it" she kissed him hard on the lips when she heard a knock at the door.

Klaus opened the door "time to do this Elena" he smirked. "Were doing it down stairs I want to make sure you do them properly" she glared at him Klaus nodded looked at Damon and laughed before walking down the hallway. Elena stood up and walked to his wardrobe "since you ruined my clothes I'm taking your shirt" she smirked pulling out a black shirt as she placed it on Damon was in front of her with his trousers on and had her pinned against the wall and kissed her softly

"Elena please don't do this" he looked at her.

"I need to do this" a tear ran her face she hugged him quickly.

Elena buttoned up her shirt looking at Damon. He was putting his clothes back on they were about to walk out the room holding hands when Elena stopped "I can't explain but I'm going to need you to remember on your own" she kissed him hard "don't leave me alone for long you need to save me" she ran down the stairs. She couldn't stay for goodbye she could barely see through her tears. That was it Klaus stood in front of them all and Elena gilbert was no longer existing in their lives

_**4 years later**_

Elena gilbert now lives in Tree Hill. She works for Brooke Davis- Baker who is also her best friend. Everyday Elena walks into the café like a zombie she has lost herself. Whatever was living in Elena was left the day she left Damon behind she never thought about how much he impacted her life. But today was different she placed the apron around her waist and that was when she saw it the familiar leather coat and the thick black hair. Did her Damon find her way to him again? Elena picked up her notepad just as Brooke opened her mouth she was gone

"hi I'm Ellie and I'll be your waitress this morning" she smiled looking at the guy her heart begun to flutter a little.

**Why does Elena need saving? Is that Damon at the café? How did Brooke and Elena become friends? What happened after Elena left?**

**Author note: next chapter I will try and experiment and do it from the characters POV! **

**Please review and follow me for more stories**


End file.
